De Hechizos y Destinos (ROTBTD, Hogwarts AU)
by RosesBeforeCries
Summary: El destino de los cuatro grandes se entrelaza al conocerse por primera vez en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Desenvolviendo misterios y secretos parte de la edad oscura de Pitch Black, y con ello, forjando lazos que ninguno de ellos cuatro haya imaginado entrelazar.


Capitulo 1.- Una Lechuza

Una… Lechuza?.- Merida no podía creer lo que veía. Las Lechuzas no eran comunes de ver en los terrenos del clan de su padre. La mayoría de ellas no eran capaces de volar a aquellas tierras, sin embargo, esta lo había logrado. Un hecho bastante extraño, incluso para ella.

Quien te trajo hasta aquí?...- Fueron las únicas palabras de ella al ver aquella ave, bastante extraña para sus ojos, los cuales examinaba, junto con sus manos, que mas tarde una seria mordida por el pico de este animal.

Auu! Hey!.- Enrabiada contesto al ataque. Pero al ver con más cuidado, en el cuello de esta ave, había un sobre sujetado de un listón, sellado con una curiosa letra "H".

Pero que-.- Merida sin dudarlo, tomo el extraño sobre de "H", Examinándolo con los ojos, hasta llegar a la imprudencia de abrirla sin asegurarse de que fuera suya. Al leerla, solo se leyó:

" _Estimada Señorita Merida de Dunbroch, Me es un honor comunicarle que ha sido seleccionada para asistir a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para jóvenes magos y brujas._

 _Esperamos que este tan honrada de asistir, como nosotros de recibirla y abarcarla en nuestras enseñanzas, para así potenciar el talento y el don que le ha dado al máximo y con la mayor sutilidad posible._

 _La esperamos con ansias en el castillo de Hogwarts. Todo lo que necesita saber y toda la lista de objetos necesarios para nuestro aprendizaje ira junto con esta carta._

 _Felicidades Y La más cordial Bienvenida a la escuela Hogwarts_

 _Atte._

 _Nicholas S.T North_

 _Director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

 _Mamá.- Para Merida, todo lo que había leído de la extraña carta debió ser parte de quizás un nuevo plan de su madre.- Lo sabia.- Refunfuño mientras subía en el lomo de Angus, su caballo.- Vamos Angus, necesito respuestas. Hyaa!.-_

 _Al llegar al castillo de su padre, Merida fue directo a la alcoba de su Madre. La Reina Elenor, quien seguía tejiendo la colcha que había estado haciendo durante años._

 _Mamá! Podrías decirme por favor que es esto? Hogwarts? Magia? Bruja? Explicate!.- Exclamo enrabiada, algo típico de Merida siempre y cuando estaba entre los planes de su madre._

 _Merida ahora que cosas estás diciendo? Una princesa no debe jamás, jamás! Alzar la vo- … que dijiste?.- Pregunto la Reina Eleonor al procesar las palabras de su primogénita._

 _Esto!.- Exclamo Merida mientras mostraba la carta en las narices de su madre.- Esto es lo que digo mama!.-_

 _M-merida… esto… Ah Hija mía!.- Exclamo su Madre, inmediatamente antes de abrazar y besar a su hija. Luego de leer rápidamente las palabras más importantes de la carta "_ _seleccionada", "Talento", "Don"_ _Y_ _"Escuela Hogwarts"_

 _Mamá! Ya- suelta- Explícame quieres!.- colapso Merida, al no obtener respuestas inmediatas._

 _Es que no lo entiendes Hija? Iras a Hogwarts! Eres una bruja!.- Emocionada exclamo la Reina_

 _Pero qué-?...- Concluyo Merida_

 _-o-_

 _En los terrenos de la aldea Vikinga de Berk, No había muchos de ellos quienes tuvieran el don y el talento para la magia. Sin embargo. El Joven y poco atlético Hiccup seria la gran excepción. Tal vez alguien pudo haberlo sospechado desde un principio al ver su poca habilidad para cazar o para batallar contra los dragones, ya que era imposible que no pudiera servir para nada. Sin embargo las situaciones extrañas a las que enfrentaba al tener cambios de ánimo potentes confirmaron lo que era, Hiccup era un mago._

 _Hiccup.- Una voz ronca y profunda resonó en la habitación del mago Y este perfectamente la conocía, era la voz de su padre. El Jefe de su aldea, Llamado entre su gente "Estoico el Vasto"_

 _Si Padre? .- Pregunto el joven mago, Haciendo un tono de voz igualando a la de su padre. "Bastante fingido" Diría alguien si llegara a escucharlo._

 _El Joven Hiccup, ya había empacado suficiente como para un año. Ese año que cambiaria a la academia de Vikingos por la escuela de magia "Hogwarts"._

 _Hiccup, hijo mío... erm… yo… uh….- Estoico no tenía palabras. aunque siempre se encontraba avergonzado de la poca habilidad de su único hijo Y que ya no podría ser uno de los suyos, los vikingos. Dejarlo ir como un mago era devastador, había mucho que planear como jefe de la aldea, pero dejar a Hiccup. Aunque no compartía mucho con él desde la muerte de su madre a manos de los dragones, igual dolía dejarlo ir y quedarse completamente solo._

 _Si Padre?.- Repitió Hiccup, Pero esta vez cambio la voz fingida por un triste y desolador tono de voz. ahora él estaría solo, igual que su padre. Ambos eran la única familia que tenían y separarse era doloroso, ambos eran diferentes, pero aun existía cariño entre padre e hijo.- Papa… .- Dijo finalmente Hiccup.- Estaré bien, tu estarás bien. Lo estaremos. recuerda que escribiré y solo será por un año. luego volveré y te contare todo sobre esta escuela, lo prometo. Al fin de al cabo, eres Vikingo, no? Sabes que hacer papa.-_

 _Hiccup… yo… tu madre era mejor en estas cosas, ella estaría tan orgullosa de ti. Y yo también lo estoy, solo prométeme que serás el mejor mago….- Dijo Estoico, con un tono más calmado.- Y… mejora esos músculos, solo si puedes.- Concluyo el Vasto, burlonamente hablando._

 _Lo que digas padre.- Dijo Hiccup. Ambos concluyeron en risas y gratos momentos, algo extraño para ellos, pero sin duda agradable._

 _-o-_

 _Ya bajaste todo?.- Susurro claramente Rapunzel, a un gran hombre de una voluminosa barba negra._

 _Listo, todo está listo. Ya solo falta el renacuajo y usted, señorita Rapunzel.- Dijo el hombre, bajando un par de maletas y ciertas pertenencias de la chica. Eran ya altas horas de la noche, y se hacía imposible ver y bajar las pertenecías con cierto cuidado y sigilo._

 _Ya es hora Pascal, nuestro viaje comenzara ahora.- Dijo Rapunzel a su amigo camaleón, quien también se veía emocionado.- Ok… creo que es así….- Se decía Rapunzel mientras descubría o si se permitía bajar sigilosamente.- Ehm… Y si Madre Gothel se entera? Que hare? Que le diré? Oh….- Fue un cambio de ánimo bastante drástico, pero no extraño para la joven Bruja. Ya era como la duodécima vez que se preguntaba lo mismo.- Pascal… que hago?... No puedo decepcionar a Madre, pero de verdad quiero ir a la escuela.- Pascal trato de calmarla, aunque no hablara, ambos se entendían perfectamente, era extraordinario.- Tienes razón… Mi libertad comienza ahora y debo trabajar este don. Es la verdad, Gracias pascal. Ahora a Hogwarts.- Exclamo Rapunzel, pero volvió al silencio rápidamente luego de ser reprendida por su amigo._

 _Rapunzel, Ya esta lista? Debemos irnos ahora.- Pregunto el hombre de la barba enmarañada._

 _Ya voy Hagrid, solo debo bajar.- Susurro Rapunzel, otra vez volviendo a su anímico y emocionado tono, Ok… Listo… Ya.- Hablo para sí, bajando mientras se sujetaba de su largo y hermoso cabello rubio, aunque la bajada fue poco convencional, fue bastante sigilosa para la ocasión, dándole una escapada perfecta._

 _Muy bien señorita, ahora vamos. Debemos ir a la estación.- Confirmo Hagrid, para utilizar un hechizo de teletransportacion, que los llevaría justamente a su destino. El andén 9 ¾_

 _No sabes lo mucho que me emociona ir, he esperado esto toda mi vida.- Dijo Rapunzel, sintiéndose libre al fin._

 _Es algo natural y bastante positivo.- Dijo su aliado, Hagrid.- Ahora sujétese, será un viaje agitado._

 _-o-_

 _El Anden 9 3/4….- Se dijo para sí Jack Frost.- Es una broma no?.- Concluyo al ver los andenes de la estación de Londres.- Viaje hasta aquí, por nada?.- Refunfuño mientras veía su billete de Tren.- No lo entiendo…._

 _Jack Frost ya tenía sus maletas y pertenecías lista, difícilmente llevadas hasta la estación de Londres, al otro lado del mundo desde el punto de vista de su país natal. Y temía que todo su esfuerzo hasta llegar sin mapa ni otro medio de transporte más que por el viento haya sido en vano, gracias a una ligera broma. Que sinceramente, había emocionado al joven mago de hielo._

 _Es que no logro entender….- se dijo mirando hacia la luna. que aun de día, podía divisarse.- Dame algo al menos, una señal, lo que sea.- Exclamo Jack, decepcionado y un poco enojado._

 _No se sabía los orígenes de los poderes helados de Jack, lo único que este joven mago podía recordar era la luna "Tan grande y brillante" como él podría definirla en ese momento exacto. Y solo recordó las palabras "Jack Frost", las cuales tomo como su nombre desde ese entonces. Desde aquel momento, no tuvo mayor confianza con nadie más que "el hombre de la luna" como suele llamarlo constantemente._

 _Solo algo… Esto es lo que necesito...- Le dijo Jack, ahora con un tono más suavizado y desesperanzado, al ver que su única manera de saber quién era hasta ahora, no podría ser más que una cruel ilusión y una burla a sus poderes de hielo.- Por favor…._

 _Al rogar, dejando de lado su carácter ambicioso y egoísta, Jack frost pudo ver una luz, un rayo de luna, si se pudiera explicar de alguna manera racional. Esta apuntaba al pilar entre las estaciones nueve y diez, Iluminando al Fin el camino de Jack para descubrir quién era. Y si era posible, Como obtuvo esos poderes._

 _Hombre de la luna… Yo… Yahooo!.- Exclamo con Alegría y exalto.- Esto es…! Yo…! Por fin podre…! Ah… Gracias….- Concluyo Jack con su alegría, en una total calma.- Oh cierto! Debo irme! Ya será…! Al fin!.- Dijo Jack al Hombre de la luna, ya era hora de tomar el tren hasta esa escuela Hogwarts de la que había oído hablar, y que sería una gran ayuda para averiguar al fin lo que debía saber. Quien era._

 _Solo… Gracias… Por la oportunidad.- Se despidió Jack de la luna, que casi desaparecía en su totalidad a la luz del sol. Dicho esto, Jack se preparo para entrar al supuesto anden. El no dudaba, confiaba en la luna._

 _Ok… ya… Uno… dos.- Jack se preparaba finalmente para entrar.-… Tres!.- Exclamo e inmediatamente corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta no chocar con el pilar, si no que el pudo atravesar sin daños._

 _A través del Pilar entre los andenes 9 y 10. Habían montones y montones de familias, muchos podían ser magos hijos de Muggles o familias asociadas con la magia, había una gran variedad de familias quienes las unía la magia de sus hijos y su gran viaje hasta la escuela Hogwarts._

 _En Cuanto a Jack. El miraba las familias a lo lejos, mientras se preguntaba como seria tener una familia.- En qué consistirá?...- Se preguntaba Jack rotundamente._

 _Al Igual que sus recuerdos de su nombre, también había olvidado si tenía alguna familia, o al menos a alguien en quien confiar que no fuera el hombre de la luna._

 _Sus deseos de saber quién era solo aumentaban si veía alguna familia, mimando a sus hijos y queriéndolos._

 _Ya es hora Jack.- se Dijo a sí mismo, y atravesando toda esa masa de niños y padres, finalmente subió al Tren._


End file.
